


Wedge Antilles: Prenatal Counselor

by Luv15



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pregnant Leia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv15/pseuds/Luv15
Summary: Wedge dotes on expectant mother Leia.





	Wedge Antilles: Prenatal Counselor

It was early June in Coruscant, still springtime, but the unseasonably high heat and humidity made it feel like the dog days of summer. A rise in temperature was often accompanied by a climb in the guerrilla activities of the few remaining supporters of the almost-dissolved Empire. So far, it was an unusually peaceful afternoon for the Alliance crew keeping watch from the Command Center.

A soggy-looking Wedge Antilles cruised into the somewhat-cooler-than-outside comfort of the Command Center toting an over-stuffed grocery bag.

“Kriff! It’s hot out there! But, relief is here, my sweltering comrades,” Antilles cried, pulling a handful of ice cream bars and frozen snacks out of the sack. He tossed bars to his co-workers, who, for the most part, looked genuinely pleased to be receiving a surprise treat. 

Hobbie Klivian caught a popsicle one-handed. “Grape! I HATE grape. You got a cherry?”

Wes Janson grinned evilly but before he could comment on Hobbie’s remark, Wedge had shoved a chocobar into his mouth.

“Quit bitching, Klivian. It’s COLD, that’s all that matters,” Wedge responded, annoyed. He had thrown an icy delicacy to every person in the room with the exception of one.

“Hey there, Princess!” Wedge said cheerily as he approached her desk. “What fruity flavor will satisfy your cravings today?” Opening the bag wide to better display her choices, Wedge smiled at the petite and very pregnant Alliance leader. 

“Ooooh, thanks, Wedge” she chirped. “Is there a kavasa fruit? God, I haven’t thought about kavasa popsicles in forever!” She rummaged through the bag. No luck. Leia glanced up and took note of the disappointment on Wedge’s face. “Hmmmm...nope, but, oh, WOW, jogan fruit! Jogan is good. Jogan fruit is great!” She rewarded him with a big smile. Satisfied, Wedge headed to the breakroom to place the leftovers in the freezer. 

Tycho Celchu had followed him in to criticize. “You coulda bought a few kavasas for the woman, Wedge.”

“Kavasa? Celchu, I’ve never HEARD of kavasa popsicles ‘til just now. Solo said it was jogan fruit she couldn’t get enough of. I bought up all the jogan fruit to be had.” He shoved the bag of leftovers into the already overly filled freezer compartment.

“Wait!” Tycho pulled the door open, grabbed the bag, scrawled Leia Organa Solo across the front, and slammed the freezer door shut. “Need to mark the territory. Those gundarks from second shift would have these scarfed down in no time. She might want one tomorrow.”

Wedge chuckled under his breath. 

“What?” Tycho demanded.

“You. You’re acting like a doting uncle.”

“Me? I’m not the one wandering all over Coruscant buying up every frozen pop you can find because you heard from a less than reliable source she was...”

“Less than reliable?...HAN’S the one who told me....Kriff, Celchu, the man ought to know what his own wife...”

“Wedge?” a decidedly feminine voice called to him from the doorway. 

Antilles turned to the door at the sound of his name. Leia was twirling a slowly melting popsicle as she approached him. “This was so sweet, Wedge. But, please, I don’t want you guys to be fussing over me. I feel conspicuous enough without the extra attention,” Leia said, unconsciously giving a loving rub to her expanded waist.

“Okay, okay, Princess,” Wedge said grinning back at her. Tycho had already hurried out to avoid a lecture on his constant over-protective behavior. Wedge, who was several steps behind Celchu, turned back when he heard Leia utter a quiet, yet distressed, “Oh!”

The flavored treat had slipped off its stick and onto the floor. Leia’s attempt to pick it up was impeded by the baby weight she was carrying around her middle. She simply couldn’t bend over that far. Wedge zoomed over, grabbed the colorful ice off the floor and dumped it into a nearby recycler.

“You shouldn’t be trying to ...” he started, then noticed the tears glistening in her eyes. Leia turned away from him, sat down at the table and covered her face. 

“Kriff! Is it time? You need me to com Han?” Wedge nervously danced around her. 

“No, Wedge. It’s not time.” She laughed a bit between sniffles. “Really. I’m okay,” she reassured him.

“Well, you aren’t sounding so okay,” Wedge said hesitantly, scrutinizing the embarrassed look on her pretty face. 

“I’m so sorry. Lately, I seem to cry for no reason. Ask Han,” and a single, fat tear spilled at the mention of her husband’s name. “Poor Haa-an,” her voice caught, “I’m driving him crazy.”

Damn, Wedge thought. If only he had walked out ahead of Tycho he wouldn’t have been in here with her now. Not that he didn’t want to help. He simply didn’t know how. Dealing with the emotions of a pregnant woman -- let alone one who was a princess and military and political leader --was a little out of Wedge’s league. He anxiously looked to the doorway, hoping that somebody would walk in and rescue him.

“Ummm....ya want me to go find Rieekan? Maybe, maybe Mon is out there...”

Leia knew that Wedge was uncomfortable. “No, no….I’m sorry, Wedge. I’m so embarrassed,” she blushed, giving him another reassuring smile and tried to explain. “It’s just, some days, some days it’s just ... hard. If I drop a flimsy or a stylus or a popsicle stick? I can’t pick it up. I can’t even drive a speeder anymore. If I push the seat back far enough to be comfortable with the steering wheel, my legs are too short to reach the pedals.” 

Wedge opened his mouth to speak. He didn’t know what to say to help, but made some vague consoling sound. He was relieved when the young woman continued her litany. 

“And this…this…” she waved her hands, “…desk duty? I’m not even a real help anymore. That desk! No matter how I sit, I can’t get comfortable. There’s just not enough room inside me anymore for ME. I’m afraid I won’t ever be ME again.”

It must be uncomfortable, Antilles thought, to have another person living inside such a tiny frame. In truth, she wasn’t really that big for someone almost eight months pregnant. It was more a matter of proportion. Leia was such a small woman there just wasn’t much room for a baby. Of course, the kid could have inherited its father’s lanky frame and that just didn’t seem fair to the petite princess. Wedge was very happy knowing that human men did not give birth.

Leia wiped her face and couldn’t help but notice Wedge squirm uncomfortably. She sighed, “Poor Commander Antilles! You’re sorry you walked into this, huh?” she lightly laughed.

“Well.....” he laughed along with her. “I’m not going to say, ‘I know how you feel,’ ‘cause we both know THAT isn’t true. But I thought you were okay with all this, that you were …happy.” 

“Oh, I am, I am very happy!” she insisted, wide-eyed. “We both are, Wedge. Han and I. I guess, well, it’s just getting close, you know? When the baby’s here everything will change and I’m afraid I won’t be the same person anymore. No one will treat me the same. I’m just a little afraid of it all.”

“You? Afraid? No way! Any woman brave enough to take on Han Solo for a lifetime isn’t afraid of anything!” 

“That’s not how I feel when I look in the mirror.” 

“You look beautiful,” Wedge shyly replied.

“Liar,” Leia said, but she smiled. “You and Han. He tells me that same fib every day.”

“We aren’t lying, Leia.” Wedge’s voice was soft and sincere.

She smiled up at him. “Let’s get back to work, huh?” Leia braced her arms along the side of her chair and used it as leverage to push herself up out of the seat. “And Wedge? Don’t snitch me out to Han…or Luke… about this…wimpy moment. Our little secret, ok?”

“What wimpy moment?” Wedge grinned at her. Leia nudged his shoulder, seeming content to make her way back to the Command Center. 

\- 0 -


End file.
